Cinderella With All Her Rags
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Molly Weasley ii had done everything right, gotten her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, she had her whole life planned out. What she hadn't expected was Jack breaking up with her, her sister running away and falling head first into the pit. COMPLETE


**Written for the ravishing romances competition, The Gemstone competition for ****Fluorite- depression, The Wand Wood competition for Black Walnut-Someone who has to face the truth about their self, Fantastic Beasts challange for Gnome- someone in the Weasley family, The Legandary Gods and Goddesses for ****Kebechet** as well as the HP Potions competition with the **Erumpent Potion-**** about someone who has kept all of their emotions inside, then suddenly snapped**. Molly ii/OC

**It's not meant to be a song fic the song lyrics are suppose to act as line breakers. Credit to Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars.**

**~Rrit**

**Cinderella With Her Rags**

**synopsis****: Molly Weasley ii had done everything right, gotten her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, she had her whole life planned out. What she hadn't expected was Jack breaking up with her. **

**rated: T, themes and some profanity but nothing offending.**

* * *

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

* * *

Molly sat in a secluded shady spot under a holly tree. It was a clear and beautiful night. A purple dress elegantly styled around her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had held out for him. She had held out from other men for him when she had left the UK for a job promotion. He said that it would all work out but people lie. It wasn't pure or fair but it was true.

A life lesson. People lie and change, and get new girlfriends. Molly had seen a multitude of her friends get dumped and left behind, played and used. It had never happened to her as she was just to reserved and never gave anyone the chance to hurt her emotionally.

Molly had been set on their relationship and at the time she had thought he had been as well. She had trusted that they would be together. Helping each other through out all their problems.

They had gone out for several years now but it was over. Jack was inside the dance hall with his gorgeous new beau Annie.

Molly was the daughter of the Minister of Magic, she had grown up in a diplomatic society. She knew enough to avoid the scene. Faking a laugh as she excused herself from the American Senator. Danial Cliff or something. She was seconds from tears.

She had run into a couple of people, bumping them to the ground. Despite her political training she only whispered small apologize before rushing out the entrance. They had welled up clouding her vision.

She ran off that Tuesday, running blind. She would be running blind for some time to come. It would be a long time before she would clear those tears out of her eyes to finally see.

* * *

Their relationship had always been odd. Molly had been very down to earth and well Jack had always been a bit of a dreamer. The fairy tale believer, the one boy that retained his belief in St. Nick through out his teens.

They would sit, sometimes for hours, discussing stories and their relation to 'real' life. Why The Little Mermaid risked so much for one man. The foolish girl she had been where her choices lead to her untimely death.

Why Cinderella tolerated with her family's abuse. Molly had the rational answer of her being to afraid to stand up for herself but Jack believed it to be fate. Fate that she had roughed through her previous life to meet her prince and get her happily ever after. They had asked and talked about so many question but the one that had never come up was the one that Molly truly wanted answered.

What if the Princess ran away? What if she had just been waiting for the prince to follow but the prince had just forgotten about their 'true love'? What if that Princess spent years regretting her choice? Would that Prince ever forgive her, what if the Prince forgot her? What would she do?

But that had never come up in their special spot under a tall pine tree. The pine tree was _their_ spot. His head in her lap just talking in the shaded and secluded area.

Molly couldn't say that she hadn't thought of the possibility of their break up. It was even at their strongest point a very real possibility.

But she still felt crushed as if a steam roller was running over her chest. Making all the air evacuate her lungs allowing them to collapse on themselves.

It was a tragedy, that's what it was. the story of her life. She was the girl who always sat alone, the one always focused on school work and her academic behavior. She was Cinderella in away, In the shadow of her family, afraid to make a move or any small act of rebellion. Enslaved by expectations.

That was the part that made it the worst, the separation had been on her, her fault. And she was the one feeling the worst about it. His bright smile radiant, there was no sadness nor regret in those eyes. All that was absent. It only lingered in her own.

She was crying rivers over him and he probably was over it. Molly was the most emotionally detached out of her whole family. Was this fate's way of getting back at her for not caring when her sister fell of her bike? For not rushing to attention at Aunt Angelina's newborn son, Ty's birth? Why was it now as a full-grown woman who all these feeling came rushing back?

She had always thought of Cinderella as weak, waiting for her man to save her. Molly had always wondered why she hadn't just saved herself. Now she knew, it was easy to speak of other's pain but when it came to her own it was an un-measurable obstacle that she would never get over. She was able to call The Little Mermaid foolish and stupid relying on faulty gut instinct but was she any better?

She was Cinderella, she was the weak one. She had dug herself an even deeper pit. Almost like not knowing how to swim but with the illusion that you do. She had climbed the tallest diving board of life and had free fallen only realizing too late as she drowned, that she couldn't swim.

* * *

That had been years ago, now she saw him again for the first time after the gala. He was smiling bright with a baby wrapped up in his strong hands. He sat at a cafe with Annie.

He waved her over with his signature smile. Every instinct told her to turn around, toss her no-longer existent polite nature in the bin and get out of there. But instead, she of course waved back.

He had sounded so earnest, and she was suddenly self-conscious of her own appearance. It had been a while since she had been worried about her clothing or look. She wasn't sloppy or lazy she just simply didn't care.

So much had happened, her father had, as ever minister before him, in his old age, retired from post. He was just as bossy as she had remembered and it didn't help with her being unemployed.

Her life had gone spinning out of control. She had been pushed to the back seat as a stranger took the wheel. That stranger was herself. She had hijacked the car from herself doing what she had been afraid of for years. She ran herself off the rails to stop herself from doing exactly that. She had destroyed herself in a vain effort to stop that very thing.

Luce had run away with her own fairy tale ending of sorts with Conner Finn. Conner was what Molly though of as a fling and nothing more but that Australian plant fanatic had stolen her sister from her.

Taking Lucy around the world to study Herbology. Molly had no support system, she had even found her self at the edge of cliffs, daring herself to make the ultimate fall. To end it all but a minuscule part of Molly was hanging on. The same point that kept her stand when she was younger while whining and begging for ice cream. That one part of her that kept her in hell.

* * *

"Hey Molls! What are you doing here?"

Molly took in his cherry attitude and uttered a polite response as she stood awkwardly gravitating the new family's booth. Annie seemed just on edge as she, Molly was.

Annie didn't most likely see Molly as a threat but as a pity story. Dark bags under her eyes she was far from a catch. Clothes hung on her body with an sickly pale skin tone to set it all off.

The red-headed girl had always been pale but this was ridiculous, no one in their right mind would ever mistake this girl for healthy. It was repulsing to look at her state of personal hygiene. Annie could only hope that her daughter would never end up like this woman.

Molly saw the was that Annie looked at her and could honestly say that she felt the same about herself. She looked sloppy, catsup stains on her shirt and Velcro shoes. Molly's past self would have if she ever seen her future self immediately labeled and judged her as a slacker, lazy and probably dropped out of school.

Molly would never have even acknowledged her future self as a person much less someone to be graced with words. Her words, She had thought would just be wasted.

But that was all she wanted even if no one even herself could see. That's all that she wanted, someone to understand. Isn't that what everyone wants? That's humanity's primordial goal. Survive and finding common ground. The tricky thing was that no one understood.

Annie pulled Molly aside after an awkward couple more questions.

"Look, I think that you should try to go on a retreat."

"What?!" Molly said in shock to the girl. She had expected a though but the well-groomed woman seemed oddly concerned with her health. "Why?"

"Because your killing yourself. Forget about us, Jack's forgotten about you, you just can't let go." That was the last thin that Molly heard before she brushed past her lean replacement hurrying to the door.

That was what everyone said. Stop, you're hurting yourself, stop that'll scar, stop sulking and go outside. Stop. Stop. Stop. Molly had returned home in a bit of a frantic mess.

Her parent's didn't help, they nagged her. Eventually Molly locked herself in her room. She didn't eat, she didn't read, she just sat and glazed at that empty wall.

That empty wall was her, just as she had been Cinderella. It was plain, empty and alive but non animate. A perfect representation. She had tried to 'let go' for ages but she had never succeeded in prying her clammy hands off of life.

* * *

Five years ago she had also made that mistake. the one where she left him. She left him for her work. Her job, the biggest promotion she could have ever hoped to get.

That turned out not to help her position. Perhaps looking back she should thank herself. If she had never suffered through ages of hell she would never have made it out of that insufferable and numbing hole.

But five years from that meeting, she never saw them again. She never truly forgot about them but she tried. Oh, she tried so hard.

* * *

Now Five years later she stood alone, the lack of a child and lover to prove and back up her story of complete solitary through. that wasn't how the fairy tales went? The prince came to the rescue at the end? If she really was Cinderella her Prince should have come by now.

Maybe it was irony, maybe it was because she held out long enough. There were thousands of maybes those consider but never the less live moves on. She met Ryan later in her life both being depressed and alone, they had a lot of common ground.

Maybe she wasn't just Cinderella, maybe she was also in a way the Prince who clung to the hope that he would find the mysterious girl. She had clung to life. He had tried to forget and so had she. They had tried and when it seemed that they had evidently failed they still clung on a deranged sense of hope. Could one call it hope or just a stubborn nature to live and prevail?

* * *

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

* * *

**I wrote this in seven different parts on my phone before I brought it all together. Sorry about the choppy quality. It originated as a romance story but turned into a more angesty one.**

**Review please, I enjoy feed back. :)**

**~Rrit**


End file.
